memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
One (episode)
Series: VGR Season: 4 Original Airdate: 1998-05-13 Production Number: 193 Year: 2374 Stardate: 51929.3 Story by: Jeri Taylor Directed by: Kenneth Biller After the rest of the crew is placed in suspended animation to protect them from dangerous radiation, Seven, with only the Doctor for company, is placed in control of the ship. Summary On the holodeck, the Doctor was teaching Seven of Nine about conversational skills. When she talked to the holographic Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres, she subjected them to many questions at fast speeds. The Doctor paused the program telling her of what she did wrong, Seven left abruptly. Meanwhile, the USS Voyager came upon a mutara class nebula. Upon entering the nebula, the crew started to become disoriented and their skin started to burn. Tuvok was able to turn Voyager around and the symptoms stopped. Seven had arrived on the Bridge with a dermal regenerator to heal the burns. When she entered, she found a crewman dead. The effects were caused by subnucleonic radiation in the nebula, only Seven and the Doctor were unaffected. Scanning the nebula, Seven determined that it was over 110 lightyears long and would take 1 month to travel through, 1 year to go around. The best option was to go through, but the Doctor could only figure out one alternative to protect the crew from the radiation - stasis pods. In a meeting, Kathryn Janeway told the senior staff of the circumstance of going into stasis and how Seven and the Doctor would be in charge. Chakotay had reasons to believe it was not a good idea to leave Seven in charge, due to past instances of misbehaviour and failure to comply with orders. Dispite his objections, the plan still went forth. The crew were sent to a Cargo Bay on deck 14, where the stasis pods were located. All the crew (Minus Seven and the Doctor) were put into pods and put into stasis. The journey into the nebula had begun. On the 10th day in the nebula everything was proceeding as expected, though Tom Paris escaped from his stasis pod. With nothing left to do, the Doctor took Seven to the holodeck to continue work on her social skills. Working on some work on the warp field, Seven employed the help of the Neelix and Janeway holograms. When the Doctor noticed her doing this, another talk ensued about her behaviour. During the conversation, the computer reported that the anti-matter storage tanks were failing. Seven proceeded to Engineering while the Doctor went to the Bridge, when Seven arrived, she found that nothing was wrong. It was a false alarm. The false computer error was linked to a neural gelpack problem in sequence 6-theta-9 on deck 4. Upon arrival at the sequence, one of the gelpack's neurodes were causing random outbursts. The problem was bypassed by another gelpack sequence. All of a sudden, the Doctor's mobile emitter started to fail. Seven and the Doctor rushed back to Sickbay just before his program went offline. The electro-optic modulator had been damaged due to the radiation, Seven was on her own to perform ship functions. On the 29th day, Seven attempted to make a course correction, but the computer was slow to respond. When it does, it startsed to operate erratically. Rerouting the computer's functional relays, the computer returned to normal. In Astrometrics, Seven determined that Voyager was 6 days away from exiting the nebula. She then started to hear Paris call for help. Arriving at the Cargo Bay, she found he was in his pod, along with everybody else. The computer then announces that a ship had come in range. The Captain of the ship was Trajis Lo-Tarik who required a microfusion chamber. Beaming him to the Cargo Bay, Seven conducted a trade for liquid helium. Lo-Tarik began to talk about the loneliness of being in the nebula and started commenting about the Borg, dispite him mentioning prior that he did not know them. Escorting Lo-Tarik to the Transporter Room, Seven (Armed with a Phaser) heard Paris call for help again. Losing concentration, Seven lost Lo-Tarik. In Sickbay, the Doctor and Seven attempted to locate Lo-Tarik who couldn't be located on sensors, nor his ship. He told her to continue on with her duties and to watch out for Lo-Tarik, she displayed slight fear, shrugging it off by saying 'I am Borg'. Pacing the corridors with a phaser rifle in hand, Seven began to hear the voices of Lo-Tarik and the Voyager Senior Staff, commenting on how they were dying and how she was alone. Entering the Cargo bay, she found that everything was still fine. Lo-Tarik then contacted her over the communications network commenting about the failure of the structural integrity field around the warp coils. Seven promptly proceeded to Engineering. Arriving, she contacted Lo-Tarik asking where he was - he was on the Bridge. Hearing calls for help, Seven looked up to the second level of Engineering to see Paris and Kim in pain. Climbing to their aid, Seven saw Paris and Kim's body become engulfed in flames. Lo-Tarik began playing games with Seven, so she used it to her advantage and removed the air from the Bridge. Seven contacted the Doctor to notify him that Lo-Tarik was incapacitated. The Doctor (Who had repaired his mobile emitter) proceeded to Engineering. In surprise, Lo-Tarik entered Engineering, for which Seven shot him. The phaser beam was ineffective and Lo-Tarik started taking down Seven mentally with words of being alone. The Doctor entered Engineering and saw that Seven was alone, Lo-Tarik was an image in Seven's mind, as were all the voices. The primary EPS relays started to fail, and the Doctor had linked the emitter to the relays to get it functioning again. When they went offline, the Doctor's program deactivated, Seven was alone. 17 hours from exiting the nebula, Seven's hallucinations started to get worse. Walking the corridor, she came apon a Borg drone who commented on how she was alone and weak due to leaving the collective. Entering the turbolift, she met Lo-Tarik again, for which he also commented on how she was alone. Arriving on the Bridge, she saw the Voyager Senior Staff who started to sarcastically comment about Seven's progress, putting her down and causing major pressure. The propulsion systems started to fail, for which auxilary power did not help. She then took power from 10 stasis pods, for which propulsion came back online. The hallucinated Voyager crew started to comment on how she did not care about her colleagues, she quickly left the Bridge to the Cargo Bay. In the Cargo Bay, some of the crewmembers (In Stasis Pods 1-10, including Tom Paris) started dying due to lack of oxygen. Seven diverted all power from life support to the pods. The Janeway hallucination stood over her as she started to pass out commenting on her bad decision. She passed out near the enterance to the Cargo Bay. --- In Sickbay, Seven wakes up on the main biobed infront of the real Janeway, Chakotay and Doctor. The Doctor had found Seven unconscious when they exited the nebula, for which he reinitated life support and woke the crew. The mission was a success. In the Mess Hall, Seven sat down with Torres, Kim and Paris and began to talk with them, as the Doctor had taught her. Paris started commenting on how they could've died in the pods. Seven mentioned that Paris would've got out of the pod in time, for he had left his pod 4 times during the trip. Paris attempted to shrug it off saying he didn't like closed places Background Information MISC. NOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Wade Williams as Trajis Lo-Tarik *Ron Ostrow as Borg Drone (Hallucination) References 14-Beta-7, Anti-Psychotic , Electro-Optic Modulator , EM Stress Parameters ,Microfusion Chamber , Mutara Class , Sensory Nodes , Subnucleonic Radiation , Subspace Field Matrix External links Five-Minute "One" Previous Episode: Demon Episodes of Star Trek: Voyager Next Episode: Hope and Fear